


3 Times Alec Says "I Love You" First + 1 Time Magnus Does

by alecmagnus (wilsonrogers)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, i love these two babies so much!!!! communication and healthy mlm love? my kink, mentioned characters are only mentioned they play no role whatsoever in the story, the first 3 literally happened on the show the +1 would realistically still fit into the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/alecmagnus
Summary: "I love you."And somehow, those three words meant everything.





	3 Times Alec Says "I Love You" First + 1 Time Magnus Does

**1.**

All Magnus could feel was fear. It was the only emotion driving him at the moment, and he willed himself to calm down. A pounding head and raging heart weren’t going to help him spot Alec out of all these damn Shadowhunters who seemed to only know how to dress in one color and style only.

It was only a miracle that he had managed to get Madzie out just in time and off to Catarina’s, he thought as he continued his search. Though he knew she was still shaken and traumatized, he had no doubt in Cat’s ability to bond with and care for the girl.

The temporary calm Magnus had managed to lure himself in began transforming back into full force panic as his seemingly fruitless search continued. He knew he was in too deep; he hadn’t felt about anyone this way since Camille, and look at how that had turned out.

At long last, he spotted a head of messy dark hair towering over the others, and the instant relief was palpable. The figure also seemed to be frantically looking for someone, so Magnus surged forward and grabbed his boyfriend by the elbow.

Turning around, Alec’s eyes widened, and Magnus instantly felt himself being pulled in for a bone-crushing but comforting hug. They had almost lost each other, and knew not to take each other for granted ever again.

After reassuring Alec of Madzie’s safety, Magnus could tell there was still something on his mind, and patiently waited for his boyfriend to collect his thoughts.

“Look, Magnus,” Alec began, taking a deep breath to steady himself, “On every mission I’ve ever been on, I’ve never felt that type of fear. Ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead, I was terrified.”

“So was I,” Magnus replied, gently placing a hand on Alec’s arm, a soft but pointed gesture.  _ I’m here. I’m safe. _

“Magnus, I,” Alec continued, “I love you.”

Whatever Magnus had expected Alec to say, was definitely not  _ that _ . However, the initial shock began fading as he realized that it was only natural to say it back, that whatever they shared, wasn’t going away anytime soon.

“I love you too.”

  
**2.**

All Magnus could feel was rage. Well, that and hurt. After everything they had been through, after centuries of unjust treatment of Downworlders at Shadowhunters’ hands, Alec had had the audacity to come in and ask for a piece of his DNA, as if this unwavering, blind desire to follow the Clave’s instructions hadn’t been the catalyst for Magnus’ near execution. 

The execution and torture of “Valentine” with the Agony rune had brought up painful memories, memories Magnus had spent centuries trying to forget. Dot had come over and he had tried to drink away the pain with her, but it hadn’t worked. He had appreciated the company and the reliving of good times, but now that he was alone again, the pain returned, fresh as new.

Magnus was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn’t even heard Alec walking through the door. His boyfriend’s “Magnus, you were right,” shook him out of his contemplation.

“You never have to prove yourself to me,” Alec continued as Magnus turned to look at him. He could feel Alec reaching for his arm as he finished, “I love you.”

Magnus could see the genuine sorrow and guilt in Alec’s eyes, and recalled what he told Dot about being a one-soul-at-a-time type of guy. Yes, there would always be conflicts in their relationships, especially given their vastly different statuses in the Shadow world. But he would always love Alec enough to want to work through their issues, especially since Alec was now more willing to listen.

Reaching up to gently cup his boyfriend’s face, Magnus responded, “I love you too,” and leaned in for a kiss.  
  


**3.**  

All Magnus could feel was grief. The memory of his mother’s suicide and the death of his stepfather at his own hands simply would not leave his mind, clanging around until it was the only thing he could think about at all times, asleep or awake. 

Still immersed in the vividness of the memory, Magnus could vaguely hear someone calling his name, and startled as he found Alec standing in front of him, brows raised in question.

“Oh, hello,” Magnus chirped in a falsely cheery voice that was decidedly not his, “I was just about to make myself a drink. You want one?” Though he knew his pretense was up, there was no way he would tell Alec about the memories that haunted his mind. Ever. All he knew how to do was pretend, pretend, pretend, stuff the deepest, darkest parts inside of him just so the people he cared about wouldn’t leave.

“No,” Alec replied firmly. “We’re transporting Valentine to Idris.”

“Even more reason. We can toast to Valentine’s highly anticipated departure,” Magnus pushed back, turning to grab the wine bottle. It didn’t matter anymore. Any reason for a drink, to forget about the pain, would do.

“I love you.”

At those three words, Magnus, who was in the middle of pouring the wine into the glass, paused. He could feel his hands involuntarily trembling, and willed himself to push down the tears. He hadn’t heard the genuine care and concern presented in Alec’s voice directed at himself in years, if ever.

As Alec continued to ask what was wrong, insisting on staying until Magnus talked, he could feel the walls he had spent so long building up slowly coming down. He could no longer hold back the tears as he recounted the trauma back to Alec.

“I never wanted you to see this...terrible, ugly side of me,” Magnus confessed, afraid that this was it, this would be the moment that caused Alec to leave.

And when Alec leaned in and said, “There is nothing ugly about you,” instead, Magnus couldn’t help but feel a great burden being lifted off of him, letting go one step at a time in the arms of the man he loved.

He hadn’t said it back this time, but Alec knew. And that was enough.

 

**+1**

The first thing Magnus saw as he opened his eyes was the bright glare of the sun, piercing through the window.

Sitting up, he quickly rubbed his eyes of the leftover sleep, adjusting to see his boyfriend, still sleeping soundly and of course, snoring adorably. It was, Magnus noted, the most peaceful sleep he had had in weeks, and though he knew the pain and trauma wouldn’t instantly vanish, it was a start. He didn’t know what he had done to be blessed with the kind and gorgeous man beside him, but he would forever be grateful.

Almost as if he knew Magnus was staring, Alec stirred, slowly opening his eyes and letting out a quiet yawn.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Alec mumbled sleepily, before fully registering Magnus’ presence. Eyes widening, a smile spread upon his face. “You’re really here. I was beginning to worry waking up to an empty bed would become a routine.”

“I am,” Magnus laughed, leaning down for a kiss. “Thank you for everything.”

“Thank you for being brave enough to let me in,” Alec replied, smiling back in return. The joy and peace were infectious, and Magnus couldn’t help but feel warm inside.

Sliding back down into the covers, Magnus reached for his boyfriend, leaning in to snuggle his torso. “I love you.”

Alec grinned. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2.15 literally broke and healed me all at once and i knew i HAD to write this. hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
